Armageddon
by 3-shades-of-black
Summary: When the hammer drops, there is no stopping it. This is the end.
1. Beginnings

Note: IZ does not belong to me, Rightful ownership is to JV and the people who made the show.

Armageddon

By: 3_shades_of_black

CH: 1

Intro: For two thousand years the Irken Empire was allowed to run amuck and unfettered by all. That

was the agreement sealed long ago by the ancient dwellers of the Milky Way. But as that time period closed, the

impending judgment only became more apparent. The Irkens, Meekrob, and all other sentient beings would

have to answer for their sins at the feet of the true masters of the galaxy, the Arkai. And so, the end draws near.

Casually staring off into space, Captain Vin of the Irken destroyer Axalmat, was enjoying his day off.

Being 12,000 parsecs away from the main Irken fleet, Vin did not have to bother with the ludicrous demands of

his leaders. He was just about to retire to his quarters when the worst possible interruption came his way. The

main sensor array had picked up something big and it was moving faster than even the best known hyper drive.

Scurrying as fast as his pencil thin legs would take him, Vin was about halfway to the logistical deck

when the entire ship shook violently. Coming around Vin made his way to the nearest observation port. When

he had a chance to get a good look outside, all anxieties were fulfilled. At the outer edge of visible space a giant

ripple was seen, like a stone thrown into a pond, and out of that ripple burst forth an unimaginably large fleet of

unknown warships.

Thousands of meters long, the first hundred ships passed harmlessly under the Axalmat, but soon enough even

larger vessels burst forth from the wormhole. Some were large enough to contend with moons in their size. For hours

upon hours, the flow of vessels did not slow by any measurable rate. The Crew of the Irken vessel were utterly trapped

and at the mercy of the invading fleet. Finally the last Vessel exited hyperspace, measuring over 3000 kilometers in

length, there was no doubt in Vin's mind that this was the flagship.

Slowly returning to his command deck, Vin opened up communications with the largest ship in an attempt to

negotiate. The Com system crackled with feedback for a few brief seconds until a shadowy visage of a humanoid armored

soldier could be seen. Staring Straight at Vin the figure spoke these words, "I'm commander Ajarred of the Emperor's

fleet, welcome to hell".


	2. Home Life

CH: 2

"Gir get in here right now"!, shouted a frustrated Zim. "What am I going to do with you, when you keep breaking things....that...I.." Zim stammered at the end as he caught a glimpse of Dib out the front window. Leaving the room Zim

thundered out the front door to yell at his nemesis. Gir, confused at his masters lack of interest in him, decided to wander off again. " Well at least my head does not need to be constantly scanned for bombs at the airport" Zim screamed across the

lawn as he defiantly returned to his house. " Ha, that insolent wormboy how dare he call me such a thing as....GIR!!! were are you!"." Play hide and seek with me master", Gir piped somewhere in the around To make sure Dib wasn't

back, Zim began to trod off to his laboratory in solitude. Many hours passed by as zim con-cocked various schemes to destroy the humans that he most despised. "Lets see, I'm thinking long range vaporization

or Gaz, and a horrible army of deranged cannibal rabbits to destroy the skool", stopping mid sentence Zim began to ponder some more. "Oh yes this is brilliant, I will brainwash Dib into leading the rabbits, then when they are done the rabbits will

turn on him and eat his face, and I shall laugh the laugh of a thousand victories".

Later that evening Zim sat at his table opposite from gir as he tried to swallow some of the more common lunch foods at his school. Gir on the other hand was

more interested in eating the plates and throwing the food around the kitchen. "Gir can you at least throw those, HORRIBLES HEAPS OF DEATHLY FOOD, at Dib and not at the kitchen wall.

"No, master you left me alone all day so I'm punishing you" Gir squealed with delight. "Isn't this fun".

"NO GIR IT IS NOT FUN BECAUSE I HAVE TO SPEND HOURS CLEANING IT UP AFTERWARDS YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF UN-REFUNDABLE HARDWARE!!!" Zim Screamed obviously annoyed at Gir's inept nature. Growing oddly silent Gir left the room sadly

and ran off to hide somewhere. " Hmph...Serves him right" Zim mumbled slightly ashamed at his lack of self control. When the evening meal was over Zim compiled all his energy and slumped over on to his couch. Switching over to his private

invader channel, Zim was hoping for the tallest to respond to his lengthy message written the day before. However the channel just fuzzed with static, Clicking furiosly at the remote Zim managed to get through the busy signal, and was rewarded

by an out of order announcement for every Irken com channel. " Sweet merciful Dibfails, what could possibly be going on" Zim clamoured in frustration.


End file.
